Valentines Day!
by Chaa blueberry
Summary: Irie-Kun wanted to give Kotoko a gives... for Valentines Day..but he didn't know what gives to give to her.. this is one short story.. I didn't own Itazura na kiss... this is just my imagination..


The wind blow to strong..

"Irie-Kun..."I smile.

"Mina!.Waaaahh!I can't believe this!from kiss to love.!"she shouted. ' _two more days, I and Irie-kun will celebrate Valentine's day!_..'

"What are you... fooling around ?"Irie who is behind me and holding my shoulders like in horror movie that I watched yesterday. Which make me snapped at all the thought in my mind .

"Kyaaaa!Irie-Kun.!you scared me to death...! "I started to blush and my face are in red. He giggled to see my reaction. ' _Awwwww...I want to look more than that... as expected she will blush!_.'he giggled at his thoughts.

"Baakaaa...who ask you to stay all night and watched horror movie... "he giggled .

"Huh...you know...? I was watching horror movie last night?"I ask.

"Yeahhh... how wouldn't I know if I'm the one who closed the tv last night...and stared at you when you snores at night and ...who was asleep at the table with junk food.. and carried you to your room.."he giggled.

"Huh?when did you come home last night?"I ask and started to blush again because remembered what Irie said.

"Hahhhahah... " he laughed and then continue "hahahahahah! I just in my room last night... and I go downstairs to drink some water.."he laughed and giggled. "Ahahhahha!"he laughed and warped his hand on his stomach because can't stand at that matter and started to laughed .

"You sure like to make fun of me huh?" I said and turn my head down and look at the grasses.

Irie started stop to laughed when he look me in such a disappointed reaction.

"Huh? yeah... " he giggled. " _Hahaha,... when I make fun of you...that's what the best thing in my life!.' ._ He started to giggled and then laughed.

I stare at him while he was laughing. I smiled and started to have many thought in my mind.' _I don't care if that makes him happy... as long I with him I will protect this_ _**love**_ _and I love the face of him when he giggles and started to laugh.. '_ I smile and then blushed.

He smile to me and he brushed the tip of his fingers to mine and finally lock my fingers.

The next day.. one day before valentines day.

Irie woke up and sat at his brushed his brown grey hair which is really went to bathroom to brush his brushing his teeth .' _hermmmmm... what I want to give to her huuhhh..!'_ He look his face on the mirror. ' _I don't really understand why she really like me?I think nothing is special about me.."_ don't really understand why she really like me?" He smiled at the mirror and washed his face.

He went off from the bathroom and walk to his room . He entered his room and saw Yuki.

"Yuki...what are you doing here? "Irie ask his little brother.

"Come on ...Onii-Chan.. you know what day is tomorrow right..?"Yuki said.

"Huhhh.. I know... but... " Irie replied.

"But.. what..?.you don't know what to give to her ...huuhh?."Irie snapped to what his little brother said.

"Hahaahaha... as expected from my smart little brother.. hehehh... yes.. " Irie giggled.

"Hheheh...look like you really excited brother... "Yuki said.

"Ermmm n-nn-no... it's not like that... I just wanted to make her happy.. that's all.." Irie turn his head to other side.

"He he... brother... so what you gonna buy or give for her?"Yuki ask and smirk at Irie.

"Hurmmmm how to say... it just I don't really know what to give to her..."Irie replied with smile.

"Brother... you know the most what she wanted .!..it is your **love**.. try to give her something cute...she will gladly accept them because it's from you.."Yuki said.

"Ouhhh... I get it... thanks Yuki..!" Irie said.

Irie out of his room and left Yuki.

' _Brother...I didn't know you are actually looking forward to this event..._ 'Yuki said when his brother left the room. He sighed.

 _ **Meanwhile at school...**_

"Waaahhhh..I'm going to make some chocolates... !"

I smile and started to imagine that Irie will hugged me while eating the chocolate .

First try..fail..to sour

Second try fail...to salty

Thirth try fail.. to sweet.

Forth try fail...to burned.

"Huh... it's not like I'm gonna make it..."I sighed and look at the clock.

"Never mind last try...it still have half an hour...I not gonna give up.. this time I will use my love in the chocolate ..."I smiled.

Although she's tired to make the didn't give up when it came to tried to make chocolate five time and didn't success but the last try she success.

I take a big gulp before taste the chocolate that I made."gulpp... ' ** _crunch_** '...Yeahhhh!success!.. this is the first time in my life I success in making chocolate..! "I jumped like a little girl who get a sweet from her mother and my tears flowing from the eyes to my cheeks.I wiped them with my hand and smile.

"Irie-Kun..."

I went home and walks towards to my room after bow at my parent and Irie parents. Irie who is stood at the stairs talk to me.

"Hey..You know what..I want to ask y..."before Irie-Kun finish his words I cut them ..

"I'm sorry Irie-Kun... it just I'm to tired today.. we talk tomorrow okay?...".I walk to my room lazily and sighed.

"O-OO-Okkaaaay..."he surprised and start to shuttered.

I went into my room and then sleep.

The Valentines Day.

Irie woke up early and sat on his go to bathroom and brush his that he knock Kotoko room to wake her up but she's not in her room. Irie went back to his room and take his go to bathroom and take his ware his black pants and black coloured t -shirt with blue cardigan. He comb his hair and reach his telephone.

He went off his room and go down stairs.

"Kotoko..." he said.

"Onii-Chan you are late... she already go out.. to buy some groceries at the market."His mom said.

"How long she been out?... "he ask his mother.

"Ermmm I think from 6-9 o clock.. I think so... she should be back right now."his mom said.

"Huhh... 3 hours!..usually she use to be there until 1 hour...mom did you already call her? ".he said with a shocked in face.

"Yeahh... I already called her but she didn't answer... I think that there was so noisy and she couldn't here her phone rang..."his mother said.

Irie smile and say.. "okay.. mom I wanna go get her...bye then.! "Irie said.

"Onii-Chan...! Careful!" his mother said and waved at him.

Irie-Kun started to have bad call Kotoko.

The call had been pick up but a guy answered the call.

"Bro... who are you... is it you looking for your beautiful princess?.. ohhh you wanted to know where is your little princess huhh..."the guy said.

"Nahhh.. here her voice.. hahahah..! "."Irie-Kun! Help me... Im here.. and we are at behind the marke...!"the guy closed her mouth with his hand. Kotoko fainted because the guy put some drug at his hand.

"Kotoko!..are you alright!... please wait for me!.."

"Huhhhh... awwww so sweet... she just went to sleep.. and I'm waiting to mess up with her.. hahahaaaa...! "The guy said.

"Don't you dare touch her..!" Irie said in serious tone.

" Huhhhh... I already touched her hair... her shoulders.. her legs... and I will touch her special two things.. hehe "the guy said.

Irie run to the behind of the market and he saw kotoko had been ran and punch the guy twice time and yelled.

"This is for what you do to Kotoko!and this because you touched her.! Irie yelled when he guy ran as fast as a little kid run when they see ghost.

Irie ran and cut off the rope and carry her like a princess that has been sleeping for hundred years. He took her to home and lie her in her sat beside her and stare her.

He said "I fail to protect her...I fail as her boyfriend.. "he closed his eyes.

Irie sat beside Kotoko and squeeze Kotoko's hand and kissed her lips.

Suddenly.. Yuki go to her room and entered.

"Kotoko.!.you know Onii-Chan... will gi..." Yuki stop his movement when he saw his brother kissed really shocked.

"Shhhh... she sleeping like princess in fairy tale" Irie giggled and look to his little brother.

"I think the best gives to give her for valentines day is a kiss... "Irie said while stared at Kotoko blushed face.

Yuki was there . Yuki close his eyes with his hand and smile to his brother.

"Yeaahh... I think so.."Yuki replied.

' _Awwwwwww..brother you look so manly! '_

 _Yuki left his brother._

 _Two minute later._

Kotoko opened her wake up and suddenly blushing when she saw Irie face close to her face. _'Mmmnnnnn so soft"._ Irie noticed that she already wakes up and he started pull his head. Kotoko who sat beside him pull his shoulders to continue the kiss.

" "she moans.

She release her lips and talk to Irie.

"Irie-Kun... I have something to give to you..."she reach something that on her table which beside her give to Irie and open the small cute box which already had been warped. He open the box and eat the chocolates.

"Mmm ...okay... ' ** _crunch_** '... it's delicious! Thank you Kotoko.." he that he pull Kotoko head facing his head and kiss her forehead.

"I love you...Kotoko..." Irie said.

"I love you too...! Irie-Kun..!.."I replied with a smile and followed with the tears.

 _ **THE END ~**_


End file.
